Percy Bangs All The Girls
by MobBob
Summary: Request by DarkxMoon21: For his birthday, Annabeth organizes a five-way for Percy. Contains Percy/Annabeth/Clarisse/Thalia/Silena. Smut.


Percy lay in his bed with a huge grin on his face. He looked up at the girls standing over his bed, eager for what was about to happen. By the foot of his bed stood Thalia and Silena. To the left of him was Clarisse. And sitting on top of Percy's waist was Annabeth. She also had a grin on her face. All of them were completely naked. When Annabeth had told him she had planned on giving him a five-way for his birthday, he hadn't believed her. He had assumed it was some kind of joke and she would be giving him some lame gift for his birthday. Probably something she had gotten at a gift shop. But sure enough, Annabeth had gotten all her friends and Clarisse, together and she was now standing on his erection and waiting for him to give the go ahead. "So Percy, ready to start."

"Oh most definitely," said Percy.

"Well let's begin then." Annabeth leaned down and started kissing Percy. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down into the softness of his pillows. She started riding Percy, which got some grunts from him. Percy's hands shot up and grabbed Annabeth's shapely breasts. The other girls stood around for a moment. They seemed to be taking a moment to admire what Annabeth was doing to Percy. Eventually they decided to get involved. Clarisse was the first to do something. She went up to Percy and Annabeth and began kissing Annabeth's neck. Annabeth turned her attention and soon they were kissing each other on the lips. Percy watched, mesmerized by the sight of their tongues wrestling with each other. Clarisse put her hand on Annabeth's breast and began squeezing it. Her fingers brushed over Annabeth's nipples, rubbing them until they were erect.

Percy looked to Thalia and Silena, at his feet. They were doing the same thing. Silena had put her head between Thalia's breasts and was licking her nipples. Thalia's hand went lower to Silena's waist, and soon her fingers were playing with Silena's clit. Silena lifted her head and moaned. It was a sexy moan, characteristic of someone with her parentage. Suddenly, Thalia grabbed Silena's soft breasts and squeezed them. This got Percy's heart beating so fast it felt like it would break out of his chest.

Percy turned his head to Clarisse, who had just hopped on the bed. She was still passionately kissing Annabeth. Percy looked between her legs and saw that she was extremely moist. He took his left hand and grabbed her thigh. Clarisse moaned at that moment. Percy took a moment to feel up the thigh. It was very muscular. She was very muscular, to be perfectly honest. Her arms were nicely toned, and her abs were incredible. Sometimes, when he was with Annabeth, he would fantasize about being with her. He hadn't told Annabeth, but now it didn't make a difference. Percy's left hand worked its way up between Clarisse's legs and he shoved two fingers inside Clarisse. She gasped as he did this. Percy took his thumb and ground it onto her clit. Clarisse dropped down to the bed and began kissing him. She kissed his arm and then moved to his chest where she nibbled on his nipples. Percy groaned as she was doing this. Clarisse grinned, satisfied by her handiwork. She looked at Annabeth. "See. He's really enjoying my work. Does he make those noises with you?"

"Of course he does," said Annabeth, though with some uncertainty in her voice. "Let's just focus on the task at hand."

Clarisse laughed, apparently thinking she had won some kind of victory. "What, are you a little worried that your boyfriend likes fucking me better than you."

"Oh please. I know what Percy likes." Annabeth got off Percy's erection and inched her way up his chest. Thalia and Silena took this as their opening, and soon Thalia was sucking on Percy's tip, while Silena was licking his balls. The two were fingering each other. Meanwhile, Annabeth had straddled Percy's neck and Percy was face to face with Annabeth's sopping wet pussy. She shoved it in Percy's face and he smiled. Percy stuck his tongue out and licked the slit experimentally. He took a moment to savor her sweet taste. He was still fingering Clarisse. He could see goose bumps forming on Annabeth's thigh. He licked again, this time going after her clit. This sent convulsions of pleasure throughout Annabeth. Percy took his tongue and made circles around the clit, teasing his girlfriend. Finally, when Annabeth couldn't take anymore, he pressed his tongue against it. He licked up and down, running his tongue faster and faster. In what felt like a few seconds, Annabeth came. She got off Percy and collapsed to the bed. Not long after that, Percy came, covering Thalia's face with his seed. While Silena was wiping semen off Thalia's face, Percy could feel Clarisse clamping down on him. She was coming. Clarisse moaned loudly, but not for long. Soon she collapsed and was sleeping like a baby. Annabeth cuddled up next to Percy, grooming his hair. Annabeth looked at her unconscious rival. She nibbled on the lobe of Percy's ear. She dropped her hand to Percy's waist, feeling his still erect member. "So, was I good?"

"Oh you were definitely good," said Percy, still gasping for breath.

"Better than Clarisse?" said Annabeth.

"Better than Clarisse," said Percy. He got up and kissed Annabeth's shoulder. "And besides, even if you were shit in bed-"

"Which I'm not," said Annabeth. "Right?"

"Right, you're not," said Percy. "But back to my point. I doubt Clarisse would have gotten me a five-way for my birthday present."

A wicked smile spread over Annabeth's face. "That's nice to hear, because I've got a treat for you."

"A treat? What are you..." Percy's voice trailed off as he felt Annabeth's hand rubbing up and down his shaft. He groaned as she did this. He finally got a chance to catch his breath and spoke. "Thank you."


End file.
